


Do you want to build a Gingerbread house?

by moderatelypanickedbiromantic



Series: Tumblr Christmas Prompts 2k19 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Decorating, Gen, Young!Dean, Young!Sam, gingerbread, happy winchester’s with very much alive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelypanickedbiromantic/pseuds/moderatelypanickedbiromantic
Summary: Dean is home babysitting his little brother Sam while their parents are at work. And Sam wants to build a gingerbread house!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sam & Dean
Series: Tumblr Christmas Prompts 2k19 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Demon Void Army - Family Album





	Do you want to build a Gingerbread house?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Da5haexowin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Da5haexowin).



“Do you want to build a gingerbread house with me?” Sam peered over the arm of the couch with his big green eyes.

His brother Dean sat sprawled out with a comic book in his lap. He looked up briefly once he finished the page. “What are you talking about?”

“Mom said we could, she baked all the pieces last night.” Sam held out a note covered in red ink and swirly handwriting. His small hands had already wrinkled and creased the corners. “So will you?”

Sam looked up at his brother with hope filled eyes, and Dean sighed before flinging his comic book to the table. “Fine,” he pushed himself to his feet and grabbed Sammy’s hand pulling him to the kitchen, “But I get to decorate the gingerbread men!”

They laughed as they ran to the kitchen, and Dean pulled out jars of frosting and candies. Sprinkles and powdered sugar.

Dean laid out a piece of cardboard and some parchment paper while his younger brother organized the decorations. Sam found the gingerbread pieces hidden underneath a towel on the counter and the pair set to work.

-

“Do you think dad will like it?” Sam asked after he helped Dean place the last piece of the roof on. 

His brother handed him a bag of icing and chewed his lip. “Hmm, I think so.” Dean shrugged, placing a gumdrop beside the houses front door. “Mom will like it, too.”

Sam nodded while piping icing along the roof to make shingles. It squirted everywhere, but neither of the boys found it within them to care if it was completely perfect. “That’s good.”

Once the house was completely decorated the boys turned their attention to the gingerbread people laying on a plate. Two bigger cookies set almost hand in hand, adults they decided before giving themselves each one. And four smaller cookies.

They shared a look and a grin before each taking one of the smaller cookies and biting a piece off. Sam an arm, and Dean the head. They munched on the cookies while decorating their share of the remaining four.

Dean made his to resemble his mom, and his little brother. Sam made his to match their father, and Dean. They propped their cookies up beside the house with icing and stood back to study their masterpiece.

“Perfect,” Sam whispered, as he took in the miniature him with his brown hair and a red icing shirt standing right beside his brother and their parents.

Dean nodded in agreement before rustling his brother’s hair. “Want to go play Star Wars before mom and dad get home?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
